okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Nagi
Nagi is the fabled hero of the people of Nippon, the lover of Nami, and the ancestor of Susano. 100 years ago, he and Shiranui battled the deadly 8 headed serpent Orochi, freeing Kamiki Village from the fear and torment of Orochi's rule. Despite Susano being told he is nothing like Nagi and that he should be fighting monsters if he is truly his descendant, it turns out Nagi is actually a lot like Susano, save that Nagi did not doubt himself the same way Susano does. Story The legend of Shiranui 200 years ago, when Orochi began its reign, a white wolf was seen roaming around the village at nights of the Kamiki Festival. The villagers, thinking the wolf as a familiar of Orochi, named the wolf "Shiranui". Because of this, Nagi attempted to challenge it, but Shiranui would use her swift movements to escape from him every time. On the night of the festival, when it was discovered that Nagi's beloved, Nami, was to be sacrificed to Orochi, Nagi disguised himself as Nami to gain access to the Moon Cave and attempt to slay Orochi. However, his attempts seemed to be in vain because of Orochi's steel-hard hide. During their battle, Nagi was brutally injured. Just before the fatal blow was to be dealt to Nagi, Shiranui arrived and stepped in to battle Orochi. After hours of fighting, Shiranui received many wounds and was about to lose the battle. When the final blow was about to be struck, she lifted her head and howled, summoning the moon, which gave Nagi new strength that helped him defeat and seal Orochi. Even though the battle was won, it came at a price. Shiranui had been poisoned by Orochi's deadly fangs during the battle and was slowly, but surely, dying. Nagi carried Shiranui back to the village where she quietly passed away. The villagers built a shrine on her resting grounds to honor for her brave deeds. ''Ōkami Most of the details in the legend of Nagi and Shiranui are actually exaggerations however due to Amaterasu's quest beyond the Spirit Gate. In reality, Nagi didn't disguise himself as Nami and go to the Moon Cave in her place, instead he was dressed after being knocked unconscious by Amaterasu after a fight and taken to the Moon Cave while still unconscious. At the Moon Cave's entrance, he regained consciousness, but was grabbed by Orochi, then thrown out when the demon realized he was not Nami. Later, after the battle with True Orochi, he entered the scene and slain the demon, but was nearly crushed by a boulder of True Orochi's remaining dark essence, only to be saved by Shiranui. Ōkamiden Nagi reappears in ''Ōkamiden when Chibiterasu and Kurow go back in time after following Akuro to the past. Everything else is the same as Amaterasu's visit to the past, only that after Shiranui is taken back to Kamiki, the wolf risked her life for the last time to protect Nagi and everyone else from Akuro's meteors. Appearance Nagi's armor is similar to Amaterasu and Celestial Brush gods' coloration: White with red markings and swirls. His sword Tsukuyomi is blue with a moon crescent on it. He has a full beard and black hair, although most of it is covered by his helmet. Personality Nagi, with the help of Shiranui, defeated Orochi 100 years ago with his sword Tsukuyomi. His style was to act cowardly to fool his opponent before striking. He epitomizes the saying "A smart falcon hides his claws from view". However, when Amaterasu actually meets Nagi by going back in time through the Spirit Gate, it is shown Nagi actually is a very lazy man, much like Susano, and is not the serious warrior everyone in the present believes him to be. Nagi has poor spelling skills as shown by his spelling of "warrior" as "worrier". Strategy Nagi is quite an easy opponent, only having three attacks: a summoned sword firing attack, a lunging horizontal sword slash, and a slow forward stab. He will fire five swords at Amaterasu, which she can either dodge or deflect back at him with Power Slash to stun him. She should attack him with her Divine Instrument whenever she has the chance. Unlike most of the opponents in the game, Nagi is largely immune to Celestial Brush techniques, so the battle will depend on direct physical melees with Divine Instruments. The main exception is that he can be injured by sending using the Thief's Glove, which can penetrate any defense. Nagi will also release a Demon Fang or two when Golden Fury and Brown Rage or a Sub-Reflector Counterattack is executed on him, although technically the counterattack does not work, only netting the Demon Fang. During the tenth round of the Kamui Devil gate trial cave, however, there would be three Nagi facing Amaterasu at once, each having vastly increased health. Combined with the fact that in any given moment at least one Nagi would be generating throwing blades, this fight could be rather troublesome without invulnerability aids. Gallery Nagi_ConceptArt.jpg|Nagi's concept art in the Ōkami Official Complete Works. Nagi_Sacrifice.jpg|Nagi's concept art dressed in Nami's sacrificial robe. Trivia *In Japanese mythology, Izanagi and Izanami were the two gods that created Japan and many deities. After failing to bring Izanami back from Yomi, Izanagi created Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi by washing his left eye, nose, and right eye respectively. *Kamui's Devil Gate Trial Cave has three simultaneous copies of Nagi in the last round with no other opponents. They are far stronger than the original and can perform the five-sword ranged attack, which makes it all the more difficult since the attacks may come in from three different angles. *After the battle with True Orochi, Nagi calls his sword Bokunenjin which means "Blockhead" instead of Tsukuyomi. Although it was later renamed following the death of Shiranui. Category:Characters in Ōkami Category:Characters in Ōkamiden